Customers have come to rely on caller ID to identify who is calling them. However, some parties are taking advantage of new technology to send false caller IDs. Typically, the caller ID is automatically generated by the phone system when a call is made. However, private exchange systems such as private branch exchange (PBX) networks allow multiple phones to be connected to a single service line. Accordingly, PBX type systems have the capability to generate different caller IDs corresponding with the particular phone connected. Further, recent marketing systems have become more sophisticated and include the technology to replace caller ID information to conceal the identity of the caller. Using a regular caller ID display, customers may easily mistake who is calling them. Currently, peripheral systems such as privacy manager cannot identify a false caller ID and, therefore, will not intercept calls with a false caller ID.